In The Woods
by Ladrengileth
Summary: This is a Legolas& OC smut. Mithrilil is being chased through the woods and is caught, smut ensues. One shot. Review please, it will help me want to write a back story!


!couldn't escape him, she had been running for far to long and her energy was next to nothing. She could hear him behind her, the soft thumping of his feet as they hit to mossy ground. !'s hair whipped around her face as she ran, her breath coming in short pants. She wondered if he was as tired as she, though she doubted it. He was the fastest, the strongest out there. There was no one like him. As she ran she was thankful that she had changed into the leather leggings she now wore, for running with a long dress on would of caused her to fall down a while back and be caught by him. She didn't want the game to be over too soon. After all, they both enjoyed the chase.

She could tell that she wouldn't be able to run for much longer. She slowed her pace that way she could take in what was around her. Large, millennium old trees surrounded her. Her eyes caught on a dense thicket to her right and she quickly sped up then lunged behind it. She pressed herself to the ground, not caring that she was getting dirty. She made her breathing quiet, almost to where even she couldn't hear it. She knew that if she made even the faintest sound he would hear it, as that was the nature of her people. She picked up on his footsteps, and they had slowed. She knew that he knew she was in the area. But she wasn't ready to give up just yet.

Mithrilil heard him come up just a little ways from where she was, and she knew that this was her chance. She leaped out from behind the thicket silently and latched onto his back, catching him by surprise. He immediately grabbed hold of her shoulders and pulled her off of his back flinging her onto the ground. He then loomed over her and held her down with his body. He was using his archer's arms to the best of hid advantage to hold her hands down, otherwise she would have been able to get free. Mithrilil looked up into his face and she loved what she saw. She saw the wildness that she fell in love with. She loved making him upset, because with her he would never hold back.

"So, you're trying to take me by surprise? That's a really stupid move." He growled these words, and she could feel herself start to slowly unravel. She loved the sound of his voice, especially when he was like this. There was a feral like quality to it that made her shiver.

"Well, it worked, did it not?" She teased. She loved to do that to him, because it just made him even more worked up. She was looking into his eyes. She didn't need him to speak, for she knew exactly what he wanted. Mithrilil brought her knee up to his groin and applied a slight pressure and started to rub it gently. He let out a hiss. She smirked, because she knew that now they were on equal terms.

"Tsss- woman. You know not what you are messing with." His eyes bore down into her. He gripped her wrists tighter in a moment of pleasure. He then held her wrists with one hand and slid his other one to her neck. "Do you really want to tease me right now?" He asked her.

"When do I not want to tease you? You are an easy target." He tightened his grip around her neck. She looked into his piercing Grey eyes. His fingers were so long and slender that they went up onto her cheek. She was at his mercy now, with her pulse in his hand. He pushed his body up against her fully. She could feel his arousal around her crotch, and it made her gasp. He slid his hand down to her chest and traced the contours of her breasts. She moved her chest up to meet his hand but he removed it. She sighed.

"Nah ah ah. You are not to move. Understood?" She shivered at the tone of his voice. She nodded her head because she couldn't do much else. His throat was dry. She licked her lips to wet them. His eyes followed her movements closely. He leaned into her face and she could feel his breath on her lips. She couldn't wait much longer, for she loved the taste of him. She craved it.

His lips merged with hers. He immediately demanded control of her mouth. He licked her lips not asking for entrance, but demanding it. She gratefully obliged. He tasted like honey and cinnamon. It was such a rich flavor, and it was all him. His tong explored her cavern, drinking in her taste. His lips then left hers and she whimpered at the loss. He looked down at her. Mithrilil's lips were now shiny. His hand started to wander her body, all the while still restraining her hands. When his hand brushed her stomach she arched her back up, wanting more of his touch. His hand then wandered to her chest and slowly, too slowly for her, started to unlace her top.

"P-please.." she whimpered. She couldn't stand it. She was heating up, he body was flush. He listened to her plea and finished unlacing her top. His hand went to her milky breasts then. He held one in his hand and her nipple pebbled under his touch. His hands were so warm compared to the cold moist ground. He kneaded her breast then suddenly took her nipple in between his fingers and pinched hard. She arched her back, not expecting that but none the less still loving it. His hot mouth led a trail of kisses down her chin, to her neck, to her collarbone. He slowly made his way to her other breast. He kissed around her nipple. At this point both of her nipples were hard from excitement and his warmth. He then engulfed her breast into his mouth and she cried out, arching her back and reveling in the feeling. He gently kneaded her other breast and then bit her nipple, making her squirm. She couldn't take this anymore.

"Leg...Legolas...please...I-I need you..." He looked up at her and saw the tortured pleasure on her face. He released her arms and her hands immediately went to his blond silky hair. Her hands then wandered to his shoulders, admiring the muscle. He shifted his position to one of straddling her. Her legs were pinned underneath him. He almost tore his shirt off. She got even more excited then, because she could see the barely restrained lust in him. Her fingers trailed up his chest and she ran her fingers over his nipples and heard another hiss escape his mouth. Mithrilil decided that she wanted the pace to change. She suddenly raked her nails down his chest leaving long red marks. His look of lust intensified. She wanted him to lose control and dominate her. He then suddenly ripped the rest of her shirt off. His hands griped her waist tightly, she thought that it might even bruise, not that she minded it.

"You need me? I need you... I'll show you how much I need you Mithrilil." His voice was husky with barely contained lust. He moved off of her legs and shoved her pants off her, as they were getting in the way. He stared at her body. She felt like he was looking into her very soul. In a way he was. His hungry gaze raked her body, loving every scar that she had. In fact, she knew it aroused him to know that she had fought and won. The marks made her something entirely different. The marks of their people were upon her skin, swirls of scar tissue raised on her stomach and all around her body. It made him in awe of her, and she loved it.

Legolas snapped out of his thoughts, wanting to focus on here and now. He stood above her and removed his pants. His eyes were locked with her silver ones, never breaking contact. He then keeled on the ground. He grasped her waist and pulled her body towards his length. He grabbed her silky legs and wrapped them around his waist. He leaned over her and made his lips brush against hers. She shivered from the change in temperatures. Her back was cool from the mossy ground yet her core and legs felt like they were on fire. He kissed her with a burning passion that one could only describe as love.

His and slithered down her body and found her core, it was already wet for him. Even the smallest things that he did made her painfully aroused. His finger stoked her slit, not daring to enter her. His finger then went to her clit and rubbed it gently. Mithrilil let out a large gasp of pleasure and her hands shot to his biceps and latched on. He continued this action for a couple more minutes, making sure that she was pleasured. His hand left her and she whimpered at the loss of contact. His hand went to his length and he stroked himself a couple times. He then aligned himself at her entrance. Mithrilil was quivering from the anticipation. His tip went into her, and she set her head on the ground. He then pushed the rest of himself in, in one swoop. He paused; he didn't want to come to fast. She could tell that he was holding back because he was breathing heavily into her ear. She moved her hips slightly, not wanting to wait. His mouth then latched onto her neck and bit down, marking her. He pulled almost all the way out of her then slammed himself back in. He kept up this fast pace, not wanting to stop. She now had marks all over her neck and chest. It was proof that she was his.

She didn't know how long they had been there, but she didn't care. She threw her head back in ecstasy and swore softly in Quenya. Legolas looked down at her and saw the most amazing creature withering in pleasure below him. Sweat started to dot their brows and backs. Mithrilil felt the heat buildup in her core. She knew that they were both very close to the edge. He pressed their chests together and went even faster. She felt the coil go even tighter. He bit her neck and she came undone. She moaned loudly and dug her nails into his back. He bit her even harder and let out a low moan. They both shuttered and Legolas slowed his pace and then stopped. They stayed like that for what seemed like hours, intertwined and not saying a word…

He then slid off of her and laid on his side, tucking her into him. He traced her scars. She was content. She was loved. She loved.

"You are my lady who bears the True Silver Light." He stroked her long dark hair.

"That I am, I am your Light." She sighed and fell back into him.

They both drifted off that night under the stars, intertwined like the trees around them.


End file.
